


Burning Hot

by enkelimagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Art Student Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mention of AU Maia x Rebecca, Mention of AU Malec, Mention of AU Sizzy, Slice of Life, Software Developper Sebastian Verlac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: A small look into the TWI Universe after the show's visit.Jonathan has coffee with his boyfriend, his sister and her boyfriend. Cuteness and fluff galore.
Relationships: Alternate Clary Fray/Alternate Jace Wayland (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Alternate Jonathan Morgenstern/Alternate Sebastian Verlac (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Burning Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clarissaherondale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissaherondale/gifts).



> This was written for clarissaherondale, my wonderful friend who both helped me come up with this concept and requested a fic with the prompt: "You have the emotional capacity of a brick". 
> 
> Hope this suits you my dear!
> 
> Thanks to Accalia for looking this over.

Jonathan’s fingers wrapped around the too-hot paper coffee cup, and he swore under his breath. At this point, he didn’t think he would ever learn that touching the cup right after boiling hot coffee had been poured into it wasn’t a good idea. His love for warmth and comfort was too great to resist the urge. 

“Did you burn yourself again?” 

Sebastian’s voice whispered into his ear as strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against his boyfriend. Jonathan huffed.

“I think one day I’ll just be covered in burns,” he chuckled. 

“Please don’t,” Sebastian whispered. “I would still love you, but the medical part would be a bitch to deal with.” He pressed a kiss to Jonathan’s temple and let go of him. Way too soon, if you asked Jonathan.

Unfortunately, no-one was asking. 

It was fall in New York. The warmth of the last rays of summer sun had conceded to October chills and Jonathan had finally been able to switch out t-shirts for his favored oversized sweaters and hoodies. 

It was one of the last times where the gang would be able to gather around a table in front of the JJ mobile, not inside of the cozy café. He guessed that was a little sad. 

Fall was always a bittersweet season, the season where everyone moved back into their dorms and apartments for the new semester. Fortunately, they all lived within the city. Unfortunately, they weren’t all in high school anymore. 

That last part definitely had its advantages. Jonathan didn’t know Sebastian when he was in high school, they’d met last year when he’d finally gotten to a LGBTQ+ support group. 

Jonathan brought the coffee cup to his lips without thinking. It was still burning, he realized as he burned his tongue. 

“Fuck,” he grumbled and put down the cup. 

“What a terrible example you are to me, big brother,” Clary teased as she came up to the table, sitting onto one of the high stools and letting her legs dangle from it. She was a fair bit shorter than him.

Jonathan huffed, rolling his eyes. “I’m pretty sure mom and dad gave up on me being a good example about three days after you were born.” 

Clary shrugged. “Well I like you enough like this, all swears and boyfriends and all.”

Jonathan chuckled. “Sure, sure. Will you still like me enough when you know I got a much higher grade than you in that one life drawing class? And don’t give me shit about me liking to see naked men more than you, we’re both in the same boat on that one, little sister.” 

Clary raised her middle finger at him, causing Jonathan to smile into his latte.

“Should I be jealous that you enjoy seeing naked men in school?” Sebastian said quietly again into his ear.

Sebastian was quieter than most of the members of the gang. He mostly spoke directly into Jonathan’s ear, too quiet for the others to hear. When he spoke louder, it was always in that calm and serene tone of his, the one that made every sort of anxiety melt from Jonathan’s bones.

“Never, babe,” Jonathan whispered back. “You’re the only one I really love seeing naked.”

Sebastian shook his head fondly, leaning in to press a kiss to Jonathan’s lips. 

“Ew, guys,” Jace’s voice resounded loudly as he left the truck and settled next to them. “Get a room.”

Jonathan huffed at him. “Just because you have the emotional capacity of a brick, doesn’t mean that none of us can show a little romantic flare, Jace,” he shot back. They knew they were both joking, Jace’s slightly complex relationship to his own emotions and Jonathan’s propensity to be a little bit too into PDA were regular topics of discussions within their group. 

It was only the four of them for now, Jace, Clary, Jonathan, and Sebastian. Team Evil, as the rest of the group had nicknamed them for their incredible capacity at getting into trouble.

Izzy was still at work developing software for Clary and Jonathan’s father. Simon was at his music class with the kids of the Hebrew Saturday school he’d once attended as a kid and was now helping out at. Alec was at work as well, and Magnus…Magnus was somewhere. They never really knew where and how, but accepted that Alec’s boyfriend was just a little weird.

Weird wasn’t something that was missing in the group anyway. 

They were supposed to also be joined by Rebecca, Simon’s sister and a high school friend of Alec’s. She was also Clary and Jonathan’s history of art TA. Jonathan sometimes wondered if it was weird that they knew one of the people that influenced their grades so intimately but… Rebecca would be coming with her girlfriend Maia. 

Really, this quiet moment with the four of them before the rest of the group arrived and they went to get dinner together, was the last moment of quiet they would all get for the rest of the night.

Quiet was a relative term. Clary and Jace tended to speak quite loudly.

Jonathan took another sip of his hazelnut latte, and this time it didn’t burn him. It just spread warmly in his chest, warming him from the inside out. He loved that feeling. 

“Can I have a taste?” Sebastian asked and Jonathan nodded, handing the cup over to him.

Sebastian hummed a happy song under his breath as he drank a little from Jonathan’s drink and Jonathan couldn’t help the beam of happiness that took over his face. 

“Thanks, Jon,” Sebastian hummed again, smiling back at him. 

“Of course.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Shoot me an ask or a DM on my tumblr @enkelimagnus, or reach me on my Twitter @enkelimagnus!
> 
> If you're interested in an 18+ Shadowhunters server not focused on Malec, come and check out Everything But The Institute Sink! https://discord.gg/hXekdtM


End file.
